Full of hatred yet, full of love
by Anothai
Summary: Iceland once thought that Norway was the most annoying creature ever, but he's defenitely wrong. This man is also annoying as hell and he hate him so much. But somehow, he felt... so weirdly happy with this man around. Fail Title. EngIce. Rate T for safe.


**I'm owned nothing.**

* * *

**Full of hatred yet, full of love.**

**_Anothai.  
_**

.

.

.

.

" I don't like you."

" Neither am I, my little angel."

Iceland gritted his teeth. That damn british bastard is so annoying! His hands clenched into tight fists which had became white as sheet. Hell, it is so fucking hard trying to stop himself from punch that stupid un-gentleman nation right in his face, and what is up with that smirks?! Arghhhh….! He's so damned annoying!

.

" You don't like me either, so why are you still called me by that stupid nickname."

" I thought that it suited you well, isn't it? Hmm…"

" Shut up. It isn't, and I'm not your damned little angel!"

.

England made a fake winced, hands clenched over his heart acting liked heart-broken but then he chuckled with a charming smirk. " You know what? You're so funny to tease. You always seem to be so cold and stoic, but actually it's not. You have a very hot head than I thought, lad."

Iceland flushed, frowned deeply at the comment, as much as he wanted to just beat this guy to hell as he could. But he couldn't. His boss wouldn't be appreciated about it if he starts a war with such a powerful nation like this fucking british empire.

_ … You told me like you're any better than me, jerks…_ The albino thought.

.

" I hate you so much." He murmured, glaring hatefully at the other.

The British nation just shrugged with a grin. "Yes, yes. I love you too, my beloved little angel."

Iceland groaned. _This will never get to the end…_

" God… Why can't you just leave me alone? You're surely so much more annoying than Norway." The albino pouted childishly, earning more charming laughter from the other.

" Aw… I just thought that you like attention, love. Don't you?" England teased him with a cocky grin.

" I'm not! And even if I want, it won't be from you!" The younger shouted, face reddened from anger and embarrassed.

England made a hurt face, earning a dark glare from the boy. His smirk widening as he took a look at now red-face Iceland and that pink lips that pouted so lovely. _Well, everyone has pervert side, right?_ And the former pirate could swear in front of god at how much this boy could turn him on. That hot temper which he always shows it to him made he wants to pin that paled body on the floor and just pound into him as rough as he could, making him beg for his love.

" You're cute when you blushed like this." He said, smiling a bit, looking straight at those violet eyes which widening in shocked.

Iceland blushed darkly, his face now turned into shade of crimson. He could feel the heat rush up on his face by those stupid flirting words… _No, he shouldn't be like this! Blushing after the words of that damn pirate!_ " I'm not cute! Stop saying something stupid!"

He turned away to escape from such situation of being tease by this arrogant nation, still blushing madly but England caught his wrist, pulling him back a bit too harshly, gripping the younger one tight on that white wrist. Iceland yelp a bit at the pain from his tight grip, glaring back in hatred and trying to yank his wrist back but the messy blonde hair won't let him go that easy…

" That's not smart of you, my angel. You know best that you can't run away from me…" He whispered in the other's ear, another hand caught another of that slim arm, his voice hoarse, filled with lust and another feeling that flying in his stomach.

Iceland struggled but found it hopeless. He blushed again at how much England was closed to him. " I-I hate you… Just- Just let me go." He whimpered, feeling the grab soften as the green eyes nation heard his word. He gasped, feeling the hot breath against the back of his neck.

" You know how much I love you, _Emil_." Iceland blushed at hearing his name be whispered so lustful. The word love was melting his heart slowing as _England… no, Arthur_ was now rubbing his wrist softly and so gentle.

The former pirate placed his kisses softly along his jaw line and his shoulders. Iceland trembled at the soft but so caring touches. He turned back to face those green eyes and he saw so much emotions held in them; lust, caring, greedy and… _love._ The boy can't help but felt the happiness crept into his heart.

He didn't know if he kissed the other back when those sweet lips pressed into his…

.

" I still don't like you at all" Iceland said weakly, leaning into the other's chest.

" You kissed me back." England teased back, looking at the younger one who started to blush darkly again with a wide grin which no longer smirk.

Iceland blushed like a tomato, didn't contact the brit eyes as he hesitantly pecked him on the cheeks. England's emerald eyes widened in shocked before turned into softly and smiled sincerely at him.

.

.

_" I hate you, Arthur"  
_

_" I love you too, Emil, my little angel."_

.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Bad title, bad summary...

but... review... please?


End file.
